


Adventures in House Sitting

by meganramirez



Series: The Castiel Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganramirez/pseuds/meganramirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case in Texas, leaving the headquarters under Castiel's care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in House Sitting

"So make sure that the pie doesn't go bad. There's eight different flavors in the fridge-"  
"Dean."  
"Hold on Sam," Dean said and gave Castiel a slip of paper, "That's my username and password for-"  
"Dean!"  
"Alright, I'm coming!" Dean grunted and headed for the door, "Eat the pie Cas! Eat it!"  
"I will Dean," Castiel said and waved as Sam and Dean left the headquarters, closing the large door, "I'll just...stand here then."  
-Two Hours later-  
"Do you think you could send over a large pepperoni pizza? With extra cheese," He asked into the phone.  
"Yeah, sure thing. Are you the guys that live in that top secret spot near the dam?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay," the cashier said and they arranged a price, "The pizza should be there in about...half an hour."  
"If you make it fifteen minutes, I can arrange for you to go to heaven," Castiel said, but the guy hung up instead of giving an answer, "That was...rude."  
Castiel put the phone down and opened the laptop, where he was playing League of Legends, a fun roleplay game, and kicking dragon butt. He was about to break the kings record when a loud and abrupt knock came at the door. "Is it the pizza already?"  
He stood up and walked up the steps, where the door stood at the end. He opened it and saw...a salesman.  
"Hello sir! Can I interest you in our adult brand t-?"  
"No," Castiel said and slammed the door in his face. After a moment, he opened the door again, "I'm sorry. I just don't like salesmen ruining my day."  
"Neither do I, Castiel," he said and his eyes turned black, "But hey. I make a lot of money selling adult brand t-"  
"No," Castiel said again and slammed the door, this time turning down the stairs and going back to the table, "Assbutt demons."  
-Half an hour later-  
"Ten ninety five," the delivery man said and Castiel handed over the cash and a five dollar tip, "Enjoy."  
"Thank you," Castiel said and grabbed the cheese pozza, closing the door and leaving the pizza man outside, I hope that I can enjoy."  
And enjoy he did.

The demon gave up after a while, and Castiel enjoyed his large cheese pizza, leaving the headquarters clean after eating his pizza, obeying Sam and Dean's directions in house sitting.


End file.
